Orgullo
by ZANGO-1
Summary: Una pregunta, ¿Que es el orgullo? si quieres saber pasa.  Lo se pesimo Summary, mi primer fic de KHR!


Hola, espero les guste, este es mi primer fic de KHR! Y no me pregunte de donde salió porque de verdad no lo se, ojala dejen un mensaje, crítica constructiva o algo jajaja, bueno espero lo disfruten

**Declaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, si fuera así no ya habría hecho un desastre de manga

**Advertencia: **posibles spoiler y tal vez terminen confundidos

* * *

><p>Orgullo<p>

Que es el orgullo? Para mí el orgullo es… lo único que no te deja caer, no te permite rendirte, es aquello con lo que simplemente te sientes fuerte.

Orgullo, es aquello que utilizan las personas que tienen una meta, un sueño, una ilusión, algo por lo que luchar y es lo mas doloroso de perder.

Alguna vez has escuchado la frase "La esperanza muere al último", pues para mí el orgullo seria la esperanza, ya que si este desaparece o "muere" se lleva consigo toda ilusión y destruye al individuo, dejándolo sin nada, en busca de algo en que aferrase.

Pero… cual sería un ejemplo de orgullo?

Pues, pueden ser cosas tan simples como, no rechazar un juego, seguir las reglas, otro seria, como enorgullecerte del lugar en el que estudias o vives, el papel que desempeñas en un lugar determinado, serle fiel a la persona a la cual respetas, pero para otros es una cosa más sagrada y más importante, sin embargo para los que tienen este tipo de orgullo, les es mas difícil darse cuenta de esto ya que es tan contante que en ocasiones pasa desapercibido, pero saben que está allí, presente, que si llegara a pasarle algo sería capaz de todo con tal de hacer pagar a la persona que le hiso daño, y cual sería este orgullo, orgullo capaz de convertir a un tierno conejito, en una bestia en busca de venganza.

Simple, esto sería… Tu familia y no necesariamente la consanguínea, además de esta, existe otro tipo de familia y esta la formas mediante los lazo que creas con tus amigos, aquellos lazos que son tan fuertes que sin casi imposibles de romper y te ayudan a crear una relación de hermandad y de esta forma tu familia se extiende y que con solo esto los consideras lo más importante, incluso más que tu propia vida.

Ahora pongámoslo de esta forma, tu vida no era muy diferente que la del resto; no destacabas, eres algo torpe y no tienes las mejores calificaciones, en deportes eres pésimo y para acabar un cobarde; en pocas palabras, eres un perdedor, pero por circunstancias del destino tu vida da un giro de 360° tu vida se ve involucrada en cosas un tanto (si no es por exagerar, demasiado) peligrosas, conoces gente un "poco" extraña, que con el paso del tiempo se vuelven tus amigos y te vas dando cuenta que tu mundo se ha vuelto muy grande, aunque sea un "poco" extraño.

Sin embargo antes de que esto suceda tuviste que convivir con ellos (aun si tu no querías), pasar por diferentes dificultades, aun cuando las cosas se tornaran un "poco" más peligrosas de lo esperado, apoyándose mutuamente sin importar las consecuencias, ya sea para un simple juego, una guerra de bolas de nieve, una carrera, para ir a nadar, una prueba de valentía o cosas un tanto más peligrosas que lo anterior mencionado, como lo es luchar contra alguien mucho más fuerte que tu para salvaguardar la vida de tu familia y no solo una vez, sino varias veces más, sin importar este en riesgo, pero de algo estas seguro que sin importar cual sea o quien sea el enemigo tu nunca darás la espalda para correr y esconderte, si sabes que tu familia corre el riesgo de ser herida o peor aún, de desaparecer, tu lo enfrentaras con la frente en alto, sin importar las circunstanciad en las que estés y la clara diferencia de poder entre él y tu, lo único que tienes en mente es proteger lo más valioso para ti, sabiendo que no estás solo y que ellos siempre estarán contigo, tu no temerás enfrentar al enemigo en turno, porque sabes que terminado con este martirio, tu podrás volver a vivir todas aquellas aventuras junto a ellos, regresar a ese parque de diversiones, ir a nadar a la playa, visitar el zoológico o simplemente tener un día "normal" en la escuela y tener una vida relativamente tranquila con todas las cosas extrañas que suceden a tu alrededor.

Y tu no te quejas, al fin y al cabo fue lo mejor que te ha ocurrido en tu corta vida y sabes que aunque todo esto allá iniciado de una forma un tanto bizarra, quien se lo imaginaria que tu, el perdedor, el que no hace nada bien, tu el que no tenía ni un solo amigo, tu el cobarde, si ese mismo, nadie, de verdad nadie se imaginaria que eras el siguiente en la línea sucesora, para tomar el mando de la más poderosa familia de la mafia Italiana, de verdad ni en tus mas locos sueños lo llegaste a pensar, pero ahora lo estás viviendo, y lo vuelvo a decir, no te quejas, es mas hasta casi se lo agradeces al anterior líder de la familia mafiosa, por haber mandado a tu "pequeño" tutor espartano, porque fue gracias a el que todo lo anterior sucedió. Sin él no hubieses vivido las cosas que viviste, sin el tu vida seguiría siendo la misma, o sea tendrías un aburrida y patética vida, sin una meta en concreto, tu casa estaría relativamente sola, claro a excepción de tu querida madre, pero ahora es un caos, una lucha constante por desayunar, sin que tu espartano tutor o el niño vaca o como él suele decirse "el mejor hitman del mundo", te roben el desayuno, pero aun así no te quejas, es mas hasta lo disfrutas, porque tu pequeña familia se ha vuelto más grande y dime tu si no, a quien no le daría orgullo tener una familia así.

Espero que con todo esto no se te haya olvidado el motivo del porque empecé hablar de tu entretenida, algo bizarra, pero a la vez amorosa familia y dime, ¿Para ti que es el orgullo?

Yo ya te di mi respuesta y espero la hayas logrado entender, pero ahora es tu turno de responder, espero tu respuesta…


End file.
